


L-Corp

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, L-Corp (Supergirl TV 2015), One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Not the L-Corp Sign again...





	L-Corp

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. I wrote this a bit too late, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

“...and at 3 pm you have a meeting wit-” Jess was informing Lena about today’s schedule when a loud bang was heard, shaking the building a bit.

The two women looked into each other's eyes before Lena stood up and rushed to her balcony, the assistant following her and talking with a worried voice “Ms Luthor, I don’t think it’s a good idea to go outside”

“You gotta be kidding me” Lena exclaimed when she saw what caused the loud noise. Supergirl was flying out of a hole she made in her building and straight to a rogue alien. “Jess please go check the destruction and inform me about it as soon as possible” the CEO said while still glaring at the blonde Superhero who was fighting.

“Yes, Ms Luthor” Jess said with a small delay, still shocked by what happened. Sure she was Lena’s assistants in Metropolis too, but National City had more rogue aliens, making the attacks more frequently. 

When Jess left the office Lena walked back in and opened her third drawer, picked up her binoculars and walked back outside. She spied on Supergirl for ten more minutes before the Superhero knocked the alien out. She saw the agents that came out of nowhere and picked the alien up, carried him to a van and then drove away. 

She focuses back to Supergirl who was now talking with an agent… an agent who looked really familiar.

* * *

“Knock knock!” Kara said with a smile while knocking the office door and slowly entering, a bag with food in hand.

“Kara, hello. I will be there in a second” Lena smiled back at Kara before turning to Jess “take these plans to the labs and let them know I will visit them after my 3 pm meeting” 

The assistant nodded, picked up the rolled-up papers and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. 

Lena walked to the couch and sat next to Kara, thanking the blond when she offered her the chicken salad. 

“I can’t believe you are eating a salad again” Kara joked while taking a big bite from her burger. 

Lena rolled her eyes and tried to hide her blush. How can someone eat like that, with sauce spread all over their face be so_ cute_?

They talked while eating and soon Kara had to leave. 

“Oh, before you leave, can you give me your sister's phone number?” Lena asked when Kara stood up and grabbed her bag.

“My sister’s...number? Wh..why?” Kara asked while accepting Lena’s phone. 

“Well, since your sister works with Supergirl, maybe she will know where I will send the bill for the hole in my building” Lena said with a serious tone.

“Oh! Right, right” Kara started typing. She forgot how she was thrown into L-Corp like a football. She passed the phone back to Lena before asking “Do know how much it will cost..?”

“A few thousands. Not only Supergirl broke the windows and three walls but also some expensive equipment” Lena said and walked back to her desk and giving Kara a copy of everything that was broken. “Here, you can give this to your sister”

Kara’s eyes widen at the final cost. **Seven Thousand Dollars**. Where would she find seven thousand dollars??? She felt a finger pushing her dropped jaw up. She looked at Lena, who had an amused smile on her face and cleared her throat.

“Calm down, Kara. It’s not like _you_ are going to pay for it” Lena told her and smile at her softly.

“Oh yeah. Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. No doubt, no doubt, no doubt” Kara said and hugged Lena before walking out.

* * *

Lena was writing code on her laptop when she heard a loud bang. She sighed before making her way outside. She watched with a shocked face the huge ‘L’ sign falling from the side of the building. Thankfully Supergirl managed to grab it before it hurt the pedestrians nearby.

The huge letter must fell when Supergirl hit the building once again. It’s only been two weeks since they fixed that hole the hero created on the side of her building. At least now the letter just fell and didn’t break. Maybe Supergirl will fly back up and use her heat vision to attach the letter back to where it was. 

“Should I call Agent Danvers?” Jess asked when Lena walked back inside.

Lena shook her head before answering “No, I don’t think that will be nece-”. Her answer was cut short when she saw what was happening on one of her screens she has set up for news.

Supergirl was using the huge letter to beat up the rogue alien. The alien finally gave out and Supergirl holds the huge ‘L’ on her forehead and said something to the defeated alien.

Jess chuckled next to her and Lena turned her head so fast Jess thought she might break it.

“What’s so funny?” Lena asked with her eyebrows furrowed. It was really unlikely for her assistant to act like that on working hours.

Jess cleared her throat before answering “She called the alien a ‘Loser’ and used the L from L-Corp instead of her thumb and index finger. It’s just funny.” she tried to shrug it.

“Oh” Lena was surprised. “You should probably go call Agent Danvers. I need to speak to her” Lena told Jess and the assistant nodded and left the office with quick steps.

Lena sat back down on her chair, still shocked. So all this time her boarding school classmates were calling her a Loser and not a Luthor when they made that hand sign. She should have known.

* * *

She didn’t hear a loud noise this time. She was sitting behind her desk, typing an email on her laptop when the news caught her eye. A huge sigh left her mouth and she called Jess to come to her office.

“Yes, Ms Luthor?” Jess asked as soon as she opened the door.

Lena was rubbing her forehead when she spoke “Please call Agent Danvers after Supergirl finish with that fight” she pointed at the screen.

The blond was throne on the L-Corp rock sign outside the building. The signed broke into pieces and of course, Supergirl grabbed a piece, broke it in her hands and used the dust to throw into her enemies multiple eyes. _Is that cheating?_

Jess nodded and walked back to her desk, already finding how much the broken sign will cost.

Lena continued watching Supergirl fighting with the alien and when the hero won, she smiled at the camera and flew up in the sky.

The good thing about figuring Kara is Supergirl is using that information to hurt her when she broke her building. 

That night Lena made sure that she gave all her +2, +4 and skip turns to Kara when playing UNO, as a revenge of destroying her sign. 

* * *

Lena was walking out of her private bathroom when the glass behind her desk broke by a red and blue mass of limbs. That wasn’t any red and blue mass of limbs, though. No, that was _her_ red and blue mass of limbs. 

Supergirl stood up and patted away the broken glasses when she noticed Lena. “Oh, Rao. Are you okay?” the blonde asked while walking closer to her girlfriend with wide eyes.

Lena looked straight into Kara’s blue eyes as she spoke “Kara Zor-El Danvers why must you keep attacking my _building_?” she swatted Kara’s outstretched hands away. Placing one hand on her hip and pitching the bridge of her nose with the other she continues “_Seriously._ This is the third time this _month_ you broke my building. What my poor building ever did to you?” Lena question when suddenly the office door open.

“Ms Luthor, are you okay?” Jess said and stared at the Superhero, who waved at her awkwardly, and her boss who looked annoyed. “I will call Agent Danvers” Jess nodded and made her way back to the door.

“Nooooooooo” Supergirl screamed and the assistant froze. “Please, don’t call her. If she finds out I broke your building again this month she will kill me” Supergirl turned to Lena and begged her.

Jess's jaw dropped at Supergirls reaction while Lena was dotting an amused smirk. Her boss took a deep breath and rolled her eyes before telling her to not call the agent this time.

As soon as the assistant left the office Kara hugged Lena and thank her. 

“Oh, darling this is not over. _You_ are going to pay me” the CEO said with a serious tone.

“But.. but...I don’t have the money”

“I never said to pay me with money” Lena smirked and tilt her head, “If I remember correctly we are ordering potstickers tonight, right?” 

Kara nodded, defeated knowing she couldn't escape this. Lena cupped her cheek and they look at each other with heart eyes before the blond turned to the direction from where she came in crashing.

“I have to go..”

“You have to go…”

They both said and kissed before Supergirl left the office with a woosh.

  
  
  


That night, Kara didn’t even touch the container with the Potstickers. She watched how Lena took it and shared it with everyone but her.

Suddenly a potsticker appeared in her plate and she looked up to Lena who smiled at her. 

“It’s the last one” Lena whispered and wink before focusing back to the game.

* * *

“..you have a phone call at 5 pm with Mrs Sato” Jess finished informing Lena about her schedule.

“Thank you Jess” Lena said and turned to her laptop to write the first email of the day. 

“Ms Luthor?” Jess asked.

Lena looked up, surprised her assistant hasn’t left yet. Then she looked where Jess was pointing.

The news helicopter was filming Supergirl fighting another alien on the air. It’s been six months since the last incident, the longest it’s ever been. The fighting was moving to L-Corp though.

She watched as the rogue alien managed to grab Supergirl from her cape, swirl around in circles and throw her. Both women let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding when Supergirl created a hole in a building that _wasn’t_ L-Corp.

“Well, that was close” Lena chuckled and returned to her laptop.

“Um, Ms Luthor?” Jess's voice sounded tired and when Lena looked up she saw the helicopter zooming out of the building Supergirl landed in. CatCo Worldwide Media. Of course, Kara would land on the one other building she owns in this city.

“I will call Agent Danvers when the fight ends” Jess informed.

“Please do” Lena sighed and slumped back to her chair. 

* * *

Lena ended the call and looked at Jess, who was keeping notes for her “Always a joy to talk with Mrs Sato” she said and Jess nodded. “What’s next?”

“You will have another call in two hours” Jess inform.

Before Lena could answer a loud bang was heard. The two women looked at each other and harried outside. 

Lena’s building had a hole, _again_.

“I will notify the DEO” Jess said and walked back inside while Lena shook her head. 

Her jaw dropped when she saw Supergirl slowly walking at the edge of the hole and flying down to the park, where the fight was. 

She heard the soft boots landing on the balcony and turned to her wife. “Kara…”

“Look she’s fine and I believe she can handle that alien” the blonde tried to calm her wife down. 

“She’s been a Superhero for a _week_ and she's already destroying my building” the CEO said while poking her wife on the chest. Right on the House of El sigil.

“Yeah, _but_ look” Kara turned Lena around and pointed at the park. Lena couldn’t see but she listened to her wife describing the fight. “See she knocked him out. With my powers and Alex training, she's even better than when I started. Plus, is she really Supergirl if she didn’t break your building at least once” 

“Like mother, like daughter” Lena whispered and pitch the bridge of her nose while shaking her head.

Kara hugged her and kissed her forehead “I gotta go. See you tonight”

Lena’s face softens and kissed her wife “Bye darling. Oh, and tell Lizy she’s grounded. No super speed in the house for a week”. It doesn’t sound that bad, but considering the young girl uses super speed to get ready for school and clean her bedroom, it’s a huge punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Protect Lena’s buildings
> 
> Also, sorry for making y’all cry yesterday. Here, have some cookies 🍪🍪🍪🍪. I hope you forgive me 
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
